Generally, workers who are maneuvering about building structures during construction periods (such as iron workers and other skilled craftsmen) must balance and walk along narrow structural beams. A simple miscalculated step or strong wind shear can cause a worker to lose his footing and fall to his death. It is typically impossible to set safety nets or scaffolds adjacent to the work area, since the rapidity with which the work proceeds would entail constant re-setting of said safety devices every few hours. In addition, it is not feasible to tether such workers to the structure due to the lack of appropriate anchoring points. Accordingly, workers employed in the construction trades often find themselves at great peril while working at high altitudes.
Various systems are found in the prior art which employ the installation of an artificial anchor point to the structure upon which the construction worker is located. These systems often entail securing the worker to said anchoring point by means of an elongated tether which would prevent the worker from plummeting to his death in the event of a mis-step. However, these systems prove bulky and awkward in that they prevent the worker from moving about the structure freely and unencumbered. In addition, these systems entail periodic installation and re-installation of the anchoring points as the work progresses. What is needed is a system which can be installed and removed quickly and easily from different locations upon an elevated structure, and allows workers to move about freely and quickly. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.